


Mr.Brightside

by LastWeeksAlcohol



Series: Mr.Brightside [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWeeksAlcohol/pseuds/LastWeeksAlcohol
Summary: Eren and Armin hooked up at a party and they both thought that was the end, the tension had been resolved and their friendship could return to normal. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be PWP but I have no self control. This fic does not have an update schedule at the moment.

'Eren, stop it, he's your best friend. You don't even know if he feels the same.'

As much as Eren yelled at himself he couldn't help but continue kissing his friend, slipping his hands from Armin's hips to his ass, giving the firm flesh a squeeze, Armin groaning into the kiss and moving so his body was flush with Eren's.

'Neither of us are drunk but.. He's kissing back so does that mean he's really into it?'

Armin moved his hands to tangle them in Eren's hair, opening his mouth when Eren prodded with his tongue, their tongues rubbing against and slipping past each other. This time Eren groaned, backing his friend against the wall and moving one hand off of his firm ass to slide under one of Armin's thigh to hitch around his hip, giving him better access to grind their crotches together. Armin was panting when Eren pulled away from the makeout session and started kissing and sucking his way down Armin's neck, Armin's breath hitching when Eren found a particularly sensitive bit of flesh and sucked on it.

'God, his voice.'

Eren bit down on the flesh, Armin moaning and arching his neck, letting Eren leave a hickey on his neck as they found a rhythm grinding their hips together, both of them getting harder.

"E-Eren," Armin gasped out. "Want to get out of here?"

Nodding in agreement Eren left another kiss on Armin's neck before pulling away.

"Jean at yours tonight?"

"No, he's here."

They kept their hands linked as they made the walk to Armin's shared apartment. After highschool the childhood friends had gone to the same college, though Eren had gotten an apartment with Mikasa and after putting out an ad Armin met and became roommates with Jean Kirstein and had been for the last two years. Instead of thinking about that though Eren looked at his friend, who had grown a little taller and more masculine, especially with his newer haircut.

'Fuck, he's hot.'

Eren stopped them for a second to press Armin against the side of a building, connecting their lips and making the kiss open mouthed from the start, Armin's hands clenching his shirt to pull him closer.

"Fuck, Armin," Eren groaned as one of Armin's hands slipped down to grope Eren's erection.

"I'd rather you do that in my bed."

Eren kissed Armin again, thrusting into Armin's hand. "Fuck."

Finally Eren pulled away, grabbing Armin's hand and dragging him along until they reached the blond's apartment. As Armin pulled out his keys Eren wrapped his arms around Eren and  
ground his erection against Armin's ass, nibbling on his neck again.

"Let's at least get to my room."

"I'm not stopping you," Eren breathed into his ear.

Finally Armin got the door opened, Eren slamming it shut and repeating the same thing moments later in Armin's room. Armin pressed his best friend against the door and dropped to his knees, making quick work of Eren's jeans and boxers, tugging them to the brunette's knees.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Hell yes."

Armin started off stroking Eren's cock and licking the tip, Eren's hips bucking as Armin took him to the root right away.

"Fuck, Armin, shit."

The blond made a low noise in his throat as he started bobbing his head, placing Eren's hands in his hair so the brunette could set the pace. Eren thrusted slow but deep, groaning and tightening his hands in Armin's hair before loosening.

"S-sorry 'Min."

Armin released Eren's cock. "It's alright, I like it."

With that Armin went back to sucking Eren's cock, Eren throwing his head back as Armin took his entire cock down his throat again before pulling back and covering the base with his hand, focusing on the head.

"Ar-Armin. I'm close."

Armin pulled back and took a few deep breaths, trying to control his breathing again. Eren pulled the blond to his feet and kissed him, the two both stripping quickly, naked by the time they fell onto the bed.

"Lube?"

Armin shifted from under Eren and opened the bedside drawer, quickly pulling out the lube and condoms, setting the box of condoms down and opening the lube.

"Can I prep you," Eren asked.

"Yes." Armin handed over the lube before lying back on his elbows, spreading his legs.

'Fuck, when did he get so hot,' Eren thought as he coated his fingers in lube before attacking Armin's chest with sucking kissing and bites, trailing lower over the other's toned stomach and back up.

"Fuck," Armin cursed as Eren put the first finger in, thrusting his hips to get it deeper.

After another minute Eren added a second finger before scissoring them, Armin's hips moving in sync with the brunette's fingers.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my fingers, can't wait to feel you around my cock."

"Then hurry up and add another finger."

"Can you take it?"

"Yes." Armin moaned when Eren added his third finger, squirming. "Fuck, Eren."

After another few minutes Armin was panting.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You still feel pretty tight." Eren twisted his fingers, Armin jolting and moaning.

"Yes, Eren, fuck me."

Armin reached for a condom and rolled quickly rolled it down Eren's cock, the brunette lubing it up before grabbing one of Armin's hips, lifting the Armin's other leg with his hand and lining himself up.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Eren, please, fuck me."

Eren complied, entering to the hilt with one slow thrust, pressing his forehead against Armin's, both of them panting into each other's mouths, Armin clutching at Eren's back.

"You feel so good," Eren moaned, slowly withdrawing before sliding back in just as slowly, relishing the tight squeeze.

"You do too," Armin panted, adjusting to his legs were behind Eren's back, ankles crossing.

They kissed again, continuing to move slowly against each other until they broke apart.

"Can I go faster?"

"Yes, Eren, fuck me."

Gradually Eren moved faster until he was thrusting roughly into his friend, bed creaking under them as they moved quickly.

"God, Armin, Fuck!"

Armin was moaning and panting, one hand tangled in Eren's hair while the other gripped his arm. "H-Harder!"

The brunette groaned and complied, his groans getting louder as Armin's did.

"Fuck, I'm so close."

"M-me too," Armin panted. "Touch me, please."

Eren leaned his weight on one arm to grab Armin's erection, stroking his friend until he came, cum splattering across his stomach as Armin tightened around him.

"Fuck, Armin!" Eren pounded in a few times, hearing Armin's moans turn into borderline squeaks until Eren finally came into the condom, calling out his blond friend's name as he peaked.

Afterwards he slowly pulled out and threw the condom away in the bin next to the bed before collapsing next to Armin, both of them still panting.

"Fuck." Eren caught his breath after a minute. "We should have done that way sooner."

"Definitely."

"We should probably clean up."

"Yeah."

"You stay here, I'll get you a washcloth."

After washing himself down quick Eren brought Armin a washcloth so he could do the same.

"Hey, 'Min?"

"Yeah Ren?"

"This... This isn't going to make things weird between us, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That we hooked up, I mean, it's not going to ruin our friendship, is it?"

Eren was staring at his lap and missed the way Armin tensed.

"It doesn't have to if we don't let it."

"Okay, awesome!" Eren looked up at his friend. "I, uh, I should get going before Mikasa starts worrying."

"Yeah, Jean's going to be back soon anyway."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you then."

The brunette redressed before waving to Armin as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks things will be fine but gets thrown a curve ball.

Mikasa was thankfully still at the party when Eren got back to their shared apartment ten minutes later, slipping into his bedroom and throwing himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

'What the fuck was the Jeager?'

It hit Eren that he had really had sex (the best sex of his life at that) with his best friend and afterwards he had... Just left him and with what? An awkward conversation about wanting to keep their friendship the same? Armin had agreed, sure, but would Eren be able to actually keep his cool now that he'd had a taste of what he could have with the blond?

'You have to now dip shit,' he lectured himself.

Eren groaned before getting up just long enough to strip to his boxers before flopping back on his bed and thinking about what he should do next as far as Armin went. If Armin had said their friendship didn't have to suffer because they had hooked up then Eren believed him completely. But Eren was trying to decide if he wanted to still just be friends with the blond. If he was being honest with himself he wasn't the best at relationships, any guy or girl he had dated had always been frustrated that he never focused on their relationship. He just... couldn't help it. Of course he had cared about the people he had dated, but he just couldn't do an actual relationship. It hit him at that moment that he would never approve of Armin dating someone with his tendencies.

'I can never even remember anniversaries and I know how seriously Armin takes actual relationships. If he does have feelings for me and it doesn't work out it could break his heart and I'll be damned if I hurt him. I would rather know I can keep him as a friend instead of risking it to date.'

With that Eren finally managed to relax, mind made up. He just hoped he could keep his cool tomorrow when they met up to work on their History project together.

'I owe him an apology.'

In the morning he found himself waiting in the library for Armin, leg bouncing wildly until the blond appeared, glasses in place, shirt buttoned up all the way. His messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and he was carrying to to-go cups.

"Hey," Armin said, taking the seat across from his friend and taking a large sip of his coffee, handing the other cup to Eren. "Last night I checked out some websites that I think could help us out with this project."

"About last night... I'm sorry I just left like that."

"Eren, it's fine."

"It's not."

"It is. Look, maybe I was a little confused when you kissed me at first but we both had fun and we know what it was, right?"

"Right. I just... I can't lose you 'Min. You're my best friend and I thought I fucked that up last night."

"You won't 'Ren, we can pretend like last night never happened, alright?"

"Alright." Eren let out a relieved sigh. "So we're good?"

"As long as we get this project done. If this isn't in on time Professor Shadis might actually skin us."

"If anyone would it would be him," Eren agreed, nodding his head.

"Besides, I have study group in a few hours with a few classmates from Biology and don't want to keep them waiting."

"Nerd."

"Jerk." Armin shot back as he pulled out his laptop and opened it before pulling out a book. "I emailed you the list of sites I found if you wanted to start there."

'Things are going to be okay,' Eren thought to himself as he opened the email from his friend and clicked on the first site.

At least Eren thought they would be fine until he noticed the longing look the librarian was giving his friend and felt a surge of jealousy.

'I'm fucked if he starts dating though.'

Later that same day Eren ran into Historia, and was confused that the girl was there. Historia was Armin's cousin but being so close in age her and Armin were more like siblings and she had also been close knit with her cousin, Eren, and Mikasa.

"Tori? I thought you and Armin had study group late tonight."

"It ended early but Armin went somewhere with Reiner."

"Reiner?"

"He's a guy from our group, the tall blond librarian, he's been asking Armin out since the start of the semester and it looks like Armin finally took him up on the offer. It's about time if you ask me, Reiner is definitely his type. Anyway, I have to go catch Connie and Sasha, see you later Eren!"

'Fuck, he might start dating someone else,' Eren thought dazedly. 'Of course he might actually start dating. He's hot, smart, and funny, why wouldn't he date?.'

He had known this would happen eventually but why did he still feel caught off guard? Was it just because of how soon it was? Would Eren ever actually be ready to even think about Armin dating? Or would it keep leaving him feeling gutted? As if on cue he got a text.

'From: Min  
Hey Ren, might be late for dinner with you and Kasa. Out for coffee with a classmate.'

Another jolt of anger shot up Eren's back as he thought about Armin spending time with someone else.

'I'm definitely fucked.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek in Armin's head

Armin was packing up his things after the study session with Jean, Historia, Ymir, Bertl, Annie, and Reiner, finally letting his mind wander back to Eren. Ever since Eren had left last night his thoughts had been flickering back to his friend. The flirting at the party, Eren suddenly pressing him against a wall and kissing him, the sex.... All of it had been amazing and confused Armin, the other boy had clearly enjoyed himself too but...

'He just wants to be friends and you agreed to respect that,' Armin reminded himself.

The blond had known he was gay before he was aware what the word was for it, sure girls were pretty but he never wanted to marry one. When puberty hit it confirmed what he had already though, he wasn't attracted to women at all. Combined with coming from a poor family with just his grandfather taking care of him and a petite, near feminine, appearance, had made his life hell. Yet Eren, Mikasa, and Historia had always been there. Sometimes literally fighting for his honor against bullies if things escalated. Eren especially had been quick to physically fight someone if he heard them talk bad about his friend and for the longest time Armin had assumed it was because the brunette though the blond was weak. Still, even when there were no bullies or any sort of a fight Eren had wanted to be around him, so clearly it was more than just a protective instinct.

Recently he had started thinking it was because Eren felt something for than friendship for him. Eren had never really come out but it was also clear he was at least bi. Thinking back on it, neither had ever 'come out', they didn't need to. They were just comfortable together and had always understood and trusted each other. Armin had also noticed the little things they did for each other and wondered if he was in love with his best friend. He also wondered if maybe Eren was in love with him.  
But the other boy had made it clear that wasn't the case, both last night and this morning.

"You look a million miles away," Historia said.

"I'm thinking, probably over thinking as a matter of fact."

"You? Never," Jean drawled, chuckling when Armin lightly elbowed him.

Someone cleared their throat, the small group noticing Reiner was still lingering.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Reiner said.

"No, we were just leaving. Jean, help me and Ymir with the books?"

"Huh? Sure I guess."

Historia shot Armin a thumbs up before linking hands with Ymir, Jean trailing behind them.

"Is everything okay Reiner," Armin asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Reiner quickly assured him. "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Asking you out all the time. Bertl pointed out to me that it might be a little creepy and I should take the hint."

"Take the hint?"

"You keep saying you're busy and I didn't realize you were trying to be polite."

"Oh, gosh, no, Reiner, I really have just been busy this quarter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Professor Hange has been paying me to help her with research and Professor Erwin invited me to sit in on lectures in my free time as long as I tell him ahead of time and actually show up."

"So you weren't trying to shoot me down?"

"No, I wasn't."

Reiner sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

This always confused Armin, Reiner paying so much attention to him and wanting to talk and get to know him. Reiner had a lot going for him and it wasn't that Armin thought he would have nothing to offer, he just never would have thought that he's what Reiner would like in a boyfriend. He would be the first to admit he was quick to be self conscious while Reiner always seemed collected and sure. Armin made sure to work out at least a few times a week to stay in shape but it was clear Reiner took it more seriously. They weren't polar opposites from what Armin could tell but they weren't exactly similar either. Yet Reiner had still been patiently waiting for Armin to be able to make time to see him.

Armin had never found a way to make the time because he didn't know what was going on with him and Eren lately, he had never even really managed to work out exactly how he felt for the other boy. All of that had stopped him from clearing time for Reiner, not wanting to lead him on but after the previous night and this morning... He didn't have to try to decipher his feelings for Eren because even if they did end up being romantic they would never be reciprocated. So what was the point of even figuring out if he wanted something different when Eren didn't want to even try it?

The blond didn't hold it against his best friend, as a matter of fact Armin was relieved he would be able to keep Eren in his life with no strings. He may have been open to exploring more but nothing came above him and Eren being able to be close... But if nothing was ever going to come from whatever feelings he may or may not have why shouldn't he go out with an attractive, sweet guy who was clearly interested in him? He wasn't seeing anyone, lately Hange had been working more on a paper than she had on any projects she needed help on and with midterms in a few weeks he had been attending less of Erwin's lectures.

"Actually, since we ended so early I'm free now."

"For real?" Reiner's eyes widened.

"For real," Armin confirmed. "Coffee? My treat."

"No-"

"Yes," he insisted. "My way of making it up to you for not being more clear."

"Only if I can get it next time."

"Deal."

Armin returned the large smile Reiner sent him, the two walking out of the library side by side, unaware that Eren was storming off to his apartment, scowl etched on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting always sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy chapter

Eren knew he was being obnoxious, after all Armin had let them know he was going to be late and the food hadn't even arrived yet. But still his fingers tapped on the table and his leg bounced so quick it was practically vibrating as he waited for the blond to show up.

"Eren, for fuck's sake, will you calm down? Reiner's a good dude and they're just grabbing coffee. Armin's fine."

"He's never late."

"He texted all of us to let us know. Besides, it's just take out and hashing out our study schedule for midterms. We're lucky he's passing up paid tutoring to study with us, if he wants to go on a date we should respect that."

"Sure, but what do we know about Reiner really? He's a Sophomore, isn't he?"

"He goes to my gym and spots me sometimes," Mikasa said, sounding bored as she took the seat next to Jean, leaning into his side. "He's never been rude."

"So not an outright ass is the best we've got? Armin is seeing this guy and we don't know anything about him."

"Armin is smart enough to tell the good people from the bad."

As if summoned the door opened, Armin breezing in carrying a bag.

"I stopped for paper plates," he said as he set the bag down. "I picked up some sodas too."

"Thanks, dinner should be here soon."

Armin sat down between Jean and Armin on the cramped couch after taking off his shoes and jacket, setting his schoolbag down as well.

"How was coffee with Reiner?"

"It was nice," Armin replied to Jean. "He's nice."

"Are you going to see him again," Mikasa asked.

"We've got dinner plans for the day after tomorrow before studying gets too crazy."

"I'm happy for you."

"So he's not as creepy as he looks," Eren asked.

"You think he looks creepy?" Armin's brows furrowed together.

"A little, yeah."

"Here comes the drama," Jean whispered to Mikasa, low enough that the others couldn't hear.

"What do you mean by creepy?"

"I don't know... He's just big, his face doesn't exactly scream friendly either."

"Not many people I hang out with have what you would consider a friendly face," Armin pointed out. "No offense but you, Mikasa, and Jean don't exactly exude friendliness on the surface either."

"Just on the surface, right dude?"

"Of course Jean." Armin patted his friend's leg. "You're a good guy."

"Yeah... Well... I still think he's creepy."

'Jeager, shut up before you fuck up. Well, fuck up more.'

"Well I don't and I'm the one who's going on a date with him. Like I said, he's nice."

"Exactly, isn't it a little weird he's into you."

"Excuse me?" Armin stood up. "What does that mean?"

'Fuck.'

"I just mean he's like a gym monkey bodybuilder and well..." Eren motioned to his friend's physique. "You're built smaller."

'You're not making this any better.'

"I can't help being short," Armin huffed. "And I'm not exactly a slouch."

'Don't bring up last night,' Armin thought to himself.

"You're not exactly built either!"

"So? He still seems to like me! Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone likes me?"

"Not that someone likes you! Just that he does!"

"Is he out of my league or something," Armin demanded.

"Don't twist this around like that!"

"Do you even hear yourself? What else am I supposed to think?" Armin took a breath. "Jean, Mikasa, sorry for doing this in front of you. We can work out a study schedule tomorrow or something if that's okay. I'm just going to go home."

"Sure bro."

"Armin-"

"Don't Eren. I'm trying really hard not to say something I'll regret."

"Fine, be like that."

Eren stormed to his room and slammed the door.

"Did he... Did he seriously just pick a fight with you then run off," Jean asked.

"Eren's a lot of things... Level-headed isn't one," Mikasa said. "You're smart enough to have figured that out by now."

"Of course I did babe, but he's usually not like that with Armin. Did you two have a fight or something," he directed the last question to Armin.

"I don't even know, I thought we were okay." Armin sighed. "I'm going to let him cool off and talk to him about everything tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, he needs to cool off or we're just going to explode at each other again. I'll be back in the morning to talk to him."

"Well you know you're welcome anytime," Mikasa told the blond.

"I'll even cook breakfast. Are you just staying here tonight Jean," Armin asked.

"That was the plan, but I can come home if you need company."

"I'll be fine."

Eren, meanwhile, was doing sit ups, grunting and huffing trying to burn off the pent up energy.

'Yeah, that wasn't awkward at all Jeager, way to preserve the friendship and act natural.'

He jumped to his feet and started pacing until he was exhausted, collapsing onto his bed and staring at the ceiling while he thought about what had just happened.  
'Just a friend? Ignoring what happened? Yeah, you did a great job of that tonight dumbass.'

Just then his phone chimed.

'From: Armin  
Heading home. I'm coming over tomorrow morning to talk so we both have time to cool off and think about what we want to say. Okay?'

Eren sighed. Of course Armin was handling this logically, like an actual functioning adult.

'To: Armin  
OK'

They would handle this in the morning. For now he needed to tire himself out and shower before getting some sleep. Well, hopefully he would sleep, more likely he would stay up trying to decide exactly what he wanted to say to Armin.

But what could he say after that? He spoke without thinking again and now it had hurt Armin and regardless of anything else, Armin was his best friend above all else. So how did he make this right?

'There's no making this right. You owe him the truth and to let him decide from there.'

Eren knew he was right; hiding his feelings clearly wasn't working anymore so it was time to man up and tell Armin exactly what he felt. His friend deserved that at the very least. Hell, Armin deserved way more than that but for the time being this was the best Eren could do.

Mind made up Eren continued working out, hoping Mikasa and Jean wouldn’t grill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin makes a decision

Armin was on his bed in his room in his pjs, glasses on instead of his contacts, staring blankly at the ceiling and wondering what the hell had just happened between him and Eren.

'He thinks Reiner is creepy? Since when? Not that they've ever been particularly friendly but still..'

It just... Didn't make sense. Eren had never seemed bothered by him dating before.

'He probably thinks you're being slutty. You did just have sex with him not that long ago.'

Now Armin wasn't sure if he should be regretting it or not because Eren probably thought the worst of him but that wasn't even what bothered Armin the most. Armin found himself almost hoping that Eren was jealous, which was ridiculous. The other boy had years upon years worth of opportunities to make a move on Armin and even after he had he wanted friendship. So clearly Eren was just judging him for going out with someone else so soon after having sex with Eren. Something about it did just seem... Off.

'You know for a fact that wasn't his judgemental voice though.'

Which just confused Armin further. If Eren did want more why not just say so? They had been out to each other since they each found their identities. Dating wouldn't be a huge leap from what they were doing now but then again Armin still wasn't sure how he felt about Eren in the first place.

'Work that out first. Time to man up Arlert and really think about what you want.'

Eren, as brash as he was, always made Armin feel comfortable and safe, even during the rare times they were fighting. He knew he loved Eren, but how? Platonically? Like family? Was he in love with him? Before he could have honestly said that Eren was nothing more than his best friend until they had hooked up. Now that he was letting himself think about it he realized that having sex with someone who was only a friend hadn't felt weird; it had felt right. His feelings for Eren didn't change at all, he was just now realizing what those feelings were.

He loved Eren, was in love with him. He wanted to date Eren and build a life with him as not just his best friend, but as his boyfriend. Armin wasn't even unsettled by the idea, he thought it all sounded amazing.

'Is it just because I know him so well and he's a guy?'

That thought went out of his mind quickly, if he was going to have a possibly hopeless crush on someone it would probably be Jean. He lived with him after all, and Jean had the same habit of Eren when it comes to oversharing when he got drunk and wandering around his apartment shirtless. Still, despite Jean acting very similarly to Eren in regards of habits and the way he treated Armin just a little more gently than he treated most people Armin felt nothing but brotherly love for his roommate and the idea of sleeping with him put Armin off. It felt wrong.

But the idea of sleeping with Eren again was very appealing to the blond.

'Fuck.'

Now that he had let himself think it he could see it all coming together so easily. It just felt right to him, the thought of actually being with Eren didn't make his heart race or make him nervous, it made him feel steady. In fact, it started feeling like he was comfortable with the idea a little too much, especially without knowing how Eren felt. Then there was Reiner to consider. Armin sighed and decided he would have to talk to Reiner before he talked to Eren because even if nothing happened with Eren he couldn't be with someone else until this was all settled.

'To: Reiner Braun  
Are you busy?'

Within minutes Armin was meeting him outside the dorms, jacket pulled tight around him, feeling guilty when Reiner greeted him.

"Hey, Armin, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just... I'm sorry Reiner."

"This is about Eren, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not blind Armin, I could tell he has feelings for you. I guess I was just hoping you didn't feel that way about him."

"I promise, I didn't think I did earlier and-"

"I know, you're not that kind of guy Armin." Reiner sighed and leaned against the side of the building. "I'm not going to lie, this sucks."

"I know, I'm sorry." Armin fidgeted with his hands.

"Thanks for being honest with me. I'm rooting for you Armin but..."

"But?"

"I really do like you. I know we don't have the history you do with Eren and you can't help how you feel, but if things don't work out I would want to give us a chance."

"I'm not going to use you."

"I'm not telling you to, I'm not expecting anything Armin but I'm stubborn so I'm not just giving up either."

"Reiner-"

"I won't sabotage you and Eren or anything, I promise, but I think I'm going to hold out hope for a little longer."

"I... I guess I can't tell you what to do. Even if I did you probably wouldn't listen."

"Any other time I would," Reiner assured him. "This time is different."

"But-"

"Hey, brats, isn't it a bit late to be wandering campus," a bored voice asked.

"Give them a break Levi, it looks like Armin was leaving."

Armin relaxed. "Professor Zoe."

Hange was holding hands with Levi with a large smile on their face.

Levi was decidedly less cheery than his significant other. "Then he should hurry up and leave. I'm off duty in five minutes and I don't want them to make us late for dinner."

"I'm leaving," Armin promised. "Reiner, just think about it, okay?"

"I will. See you around Armin."

"See you around."

Once he was back at his apartment Armin showered and got ready for bed, more nervous than he had ever been to see Eren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion

Eren was waiting alone for Armin to show up, Mikasa and Jean had mumbled something to him this morning about clearing the apartment so he and Armin could talk. As he waited Eren alternated between tapping his hands on the counter and sipping at his coffee despite already being jittery.

'To: Armin  
Mikasa and horse face left'

'From: Armin  
Almost there.'

That made Eren's heart pound in his chest. Would Armin still be comfortable coming to the apartment after Eren told him the truth today? Christ, what if it hurt Armin's friendship with Mikasa because he didn't want to be around Eren anymore?

'Calm down, talk to him. No backing out.'

Five minutes later Armin walked in, not looking at Eren as he shrugged out of jacket and took his shoes off. Eren slid over a mug to Armin as the blond sat down, Armin playing with the rim almost instantly.

"Armin, about yesterday... I'm so sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it or for anything to come out that way... I guess I just want to know why you got so angry about me going out with Reiner."

'Be honest. You owe him that.'

"Because I'm an idiot and got jealous."

Armin looked up at that, eyes meeting Eren's. "Jealous?"

"I... Dammit... This is harder than I thought... I had this planned out down to the word too..."

"Could I give it a guess?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren's fingers were tapping on the counter.

"As important as our friendship is you want more but don't want to risk what we have by asking for too much just in case your feelings aren't reciprocated."

"Less eloquent but basically. How did you know?"

"I knew because I feel the same." Armin sighed in relief. "I talked to Reiner last night and told him that I'm sorry but I have feelings for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, you." Armin blushed but maintained eye contact. "I... I never wanted to evaluate how I felt before because I treasure having you in my life and thought it would just be easier to never imagine anything past being friends. At one point I thought I might have a crush on you but didn't want to acknowledge it."

"What changed?"

"You. Us. You started acting weird around me, then we had sex but you wanted to stay friends, which I was okay with. But you seemed like you were mad that I went on a date with someone else and I started thinking about why it would bother you. I thought you might be jealous and I realized I owed it to the both of us to figure out exactly how I feel about you."

"So what now?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one." Eren gestured towards his friend.

"You're the one who's better at social situations."

"Wow, that is a low bar," the brunette mumbled.

"I can't argue with that..."

The two looked at each other for a tense moment before Armin started chuckling, Eren joining in a moment later. Within a minute they were laughing loudly, both of their faces red by the time they each managed to catch their breath.

"Armin?"

"Hm?"

"If we do this we... We're not going to lose this part, right?"

"I don't see why we have to lose anything," Armin replied. "We've never forced anything between us before, right?"

"Right."

"I think that as long as we don't try forcing things now we'll be fine. Maybe that's why we didn't realize our feelings sooner."

"Wrong time?"

"Exactly." Armin smiled at Eren, cheeks still a little flushed.

"It still would have kicked ass if we had gotten out crap together in high school. We could have been cutest couple or something."

"If I'm recalling things correctly those homophobes would burn down the school before they let a gay couple win."

"True." Eren reached his hand across the table and grabbed Armin's. "So, boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends," Armin agreed.

"I have conditions."

"You do?" The blond raised an eyebrow, seeming amused. "Let's hear them."

"I get to be obnoxious about it."

"When aren't you obnoxious?"

"You know what I mean, the whole social media announcements, introducing you as my boyfriend, tagging us out on dates."

"Eren, I don't know what you were thinking but I'm not planning on hiding this from anyone, if we do this we're doing it. If you want to be 'that' couple I can live with it."

"All in?"

"All in. Scared?"

"Terrified," Eren confirmed. "You can't blame me though."

"I am too," Armin admitted.

"Okay, onto my other conditions."

"You did imply plural."

Eren smiled. "We have to keep being completely honest with each other, no matter what."

"Of course." Armin squeezed his hand.

Eren was practically vibrating. "I can't believe we're really doing this."

"Neither can I."

When Mikasa and Jean got back to the apartment roughly an hour later it was to Armin straddling Eren's lap while they made out on the couch.

"Well, I guess you two made up," Jean said.

The two broke apart, Armin flushing and burying his face in Eren's shoulder while the brunette smiled widely.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Eren kissed the top of Armin's head. "This is my boyfriend, Armin."

"When you said introduce I thought you mean to new people."

"Them too."

"So this is what you meant by obnoxious?" Armin pulled away enough to look at Eren.

Eren nodded with a huge smile on his face. Armin rolled his eyes and got up from Eren's lap, dodging the brunette's hands.

"I promised to make breakfast," Armin reminded him.

"I'll help."

"Actually help me or just distract me by trying to grope me?"

Eren went quiet. "I'll sit at the island and keep you company."

Armin rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen area, Eren trailing behind.

"Think they're going to make it," Jean asked.

"I think so," Mikasa replied. "As long as they let themselves be friends too. Besides, now we can go on double dates."

Jean groaned. "Great, more time with Jeager."

"You two only fight because you're similar."

"Yeah, yeah," Jean said. "I know, we're both stubborn assholes."

Mikasa smiled softly. "Yes, yet I still love you both."

"Am I at least less obnoxious than him?"

"Generally, yes."

"I can hear you two," Eren called from the counter.

"I know," Mikasa replied, grabbing Jean's hand and tugging him towards the kitchen. "Let's see if Armin needs any help."

"Sure babe."

Half an hour later they were all seated at the counter eating the pancakes Armin had made, Eren and Jean bickering about something while Armin and Mikasa affectionately rolled their eyes. Despite the bickering and not knowing where their relationships were going to go at that moment they all felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be a small epilogue and possibly a sequel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the delay, I've had health issues that are getting resolved. I should be back on track now though!

Eren threw himself onto his bed and let out a long sigh after completing his first final, though he had to admit he was happy his math requirements were done. However, he only had a brief break before he had finish a music theory paper that counted as half of his grade on the final for that class. Then he had to finish his composition for his intro to composition course and the piece just wasn't clicking for him, which is why it still wasn't done despite it being due in two days. Not that college had ever been easy and it's not like he had ever doubted the college kids he had talked to while he was still in highschool but they weren't exaggerating about the end of the semester. It had been a steady flow of work and then it was what felt like an extra semester's worth of work at once. As a matter of fact, he had barely seen his boyfriend all week which had never happened, even before they began dating.

Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend.

Eren kept repeating the word to himself because now Armin was both his best friend and his boyfriend, something Eren was still wrapping his head around. He had admitted his feelings to the blond and it hadn't blown up in his face. Eren was thrilled, over the moon happy, honestly.  
But now finals were cutting into time that Eren could be spending with Armin and that wasn't something he could ever tolerate more than it was absolutely necessary.

'To: Armin  
Busy?'

A few minutes passed without a response. Then more. Then Eren sighed and got to work on the composition, headphones on, working away on his computer until he was finally done two hours later. He checked his phone and realized Armin still hadn't replied, causing him to frown.

'Weird, he said his finals today were an hour long a piece.'

'To: Armin  
Everything okay?'

In between finishing his paper Eren stared at his phone, waiting for Armin to text him back and confirm he was alright. Yet another fifteen minutes passed of nothing but a few social media and game notifications. Nothing from Armin. After putting the final touches on his paper Eren frowned and opened a new message.

'To: Horse face  
Have you heard from Armin at all today?'

The reply came within a few minutes.

'From: Horse face  
Yeah, he came back from his final & went 2 his room. He was still there when I left 4 mine earlier. Y?'

'To: Horse face  
Just checking.'

Eren threw his jacket on as he left, hurrying over to Armin and Jean's apartment, letting himself in with his extra key.

"Armin? Are you home?"

He walked over to Armin's door and knocked before slowly opening it, sighing in relief when he saw the blond sleeping peacefully. The blond was curled up in a ball on the bed, still fully dressed except for his jacket and sneakers, glasses askew on his face. Eren gently removed his glasses and made sure they weren't broken before setting them down and covering Armin with a blanket.

"Hm?" Armin blinked a few times.

"Hey, it's me. You weren't answering your phone so I came to check on you."

"Sorry. I fell asleep as soon as I got back, didn't unmute my phone."

"It's fine. You need the sleep."

"I should get up, I have one more final tomorrow afternoon and need to review."

"You can review later." Eren ran a hand through his boyfriend's soft hair.

"Lunch?"

"Sure."

As they walked to the closest restaurant Eren kept his hand laced with Armin's.

"How did your tests go," Eren asked.

"They went fine. It was a lot of work but I think it was worth it."

"I'm sure you aced all of them, and you're going to ace the one tomorrow afternoon too. Then you have the entire break off."

"I have papers due before next term actually."

"Seriously?"

"I have a reading list and each one requires a short essay."

"All for the sake of physics?"

"Professor Zoe wants me to assist them, but to do that they want me ahead of my class to make sure I don't fall behind. It's going to be a lot of work but they've never taken on a Freshman assistant before so I'm flattered."

"So you don't get to do much over the break?"

"It depends on how quickly I get through the books."

"I could keep you company while you read?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to work on some songs, I could do that with my headphones on while you work."

"That sounds great." Armin smiled at Eren. "Sorry I've been so busy lately."

"I get it," Eren assured him. "I just want to make sure we get to spend time together."

"We will," Armin promised. "We'll make the time."

"Hell yeah we will."

Both of them were certainly looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing either side series or maybe a sequel, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'm planning for this to have at least another two chapters.


End file.
